minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demise Riser
This fanfic is made by Dialgaofpower. Prologue Setting: BY SOPA Blue mechanical-looking guy: Men, I have found a suitable colony, one to refresh the resources on our destroyed one. Red mechanical looking guy: Tell me about it. Also, there's nobody else here. Blue mechanical-looking guy: My recon team only referred to it as gaiea. Red mechanical-looking guy: That name kinda reminds me of Tethys... Blue mechanical-looking guy: *rolls eyes* Um, dude? Why are you blushing? Red mechanical-looking guy: It's just the sweater, KAY? Blue mechanical-looking guy: K-kay... Anyway, I've told Lord Rhadamanthus ahead of time, and he's thinking about taking it over. Red mechanical-looking guy: What do ya mean? Blue mechanical-looking guy: There's already another sapient race there. They're called humans. *rest of transmission cut off* Chapter 1: Attackers from another world Name's Kent Erebus, age 14. Some call me Kerberos. The life was usual, but one day, when I woke up, it was also normal. I then realized that Myth Annihilators was gonna be on soon! I flipped over to the channel. The episode seemed to be about if a DIY jetpack was possible. Then the program suddenly switched over to the news! Could someone have changed the channel? Nah, that couldn't be possible, I was the only one that had the remote, how could- "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is World News 4! I hate to interrupt your program, but there's and emergency, and I'm not the one who came up with this." Ugh, why does the news have to interrupt EVERYTHING? The guy then went on to say, "Anyway, there's an alien invasion, as crazy as it sounds! The aliens seem to have a goal in mind: Killing us all. Some have even abducted teenagers under the age of 17. The army is having difficulty taking them down. Only 4 have been reported to have been taken d..n." Something was most likely tampering with my satellite dish. "Th.ie. .eas.n ..r d.in. this is unknow-" And the TV went all static-y on me. Well, at least I know that the aliens have a target. But why US? They could have gone after the president, the emperor of Napaj, even Culur Jeas, Emporor of Tpyge, but NOPE, let's put this ordinary middle-schoolers with barely any relevance on planet Gaiea on our hit-list because we are big jerks. Then, suddenly, this Blue-colored mechanical-looking alien bust into the room, from the ceiling, and said something I couldn't comprehend. But when he said it, the letters pooped into my head. I could imagine him saying something like, "ΨουρεΞομινγωιτημεκιδ". Then, all of a sudden, he dashed over and forcefully grabbed me by the arms! I was so scared, I couldn't talk. I couldn't even scream, just stare in horror as a mysterious spaceship landed, and the alien came into it with me in tow. Then these grey mechanical-looking aliens grabbed my hands, forced them behind my back, and handcuffed me. I was being arrested by these monsters. The aliens then brought me to a cell, and kicked me in there. I did not try to tear apart the bars or even grab them, because that was cliche. Besides, they looked too sturdy anyway. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship, and an alarm was sounded. Then, I heard a crash, and everything went black. Chapter 2: Telepathic calls Sometime when I was unconscious, I heard a soothing voice of a 13-year old girl. It said, "Kerberos... can you hear me? My name is Styx... I have been kidnapped by aliens... Please, help me..." Then I wondered how long I was unconscious. Then, I woke up, to see myself on a hospital bed, in a laboratory. There was a doctor next to me. He said, "Ugh, finally. you're awake. Now I don't have to watch you anymore." I told the doctor my story, and about Styx contacting me. He replied, "Well, Styx does have telepathy. She could have contacted you that way. She can also understand what the Aliens are saying. They're called Kuiperians, Mechanical-looking entities. That's all we could get out of them. They probably wanted to capture you to abuse your telepathic abilities as well.". I then shouted, "You mean Styx is being abused!?". He replied back, "Yes, and it's not exactly pretty. By the way, you can call me Charon." I couldn't just let a prisoner of war stand by! I had to free her! "Well, I'm not going to let the enemy abuse anyone on my watch!". Saying this, I stood up, and decided to free Styx from the enemy's grasp. Charon then laughed, and said, "Silly Kerberos, she's being held in the asteroid belt, in outer space. See, they tested out some silly ion cannon, and it blew up Planet Ceros 10 years ago.". Then I remembered. The laser that struck planet Ceros and made it blow up. Turned into a bunch of rocks. Good thing dad was recording at the time. I then said, "I'm still going to find a way to stop the enemy." Charon then replied, "Alright, but you should follow me first.". I did so, and then, an armor of sorts was at the end of a hall, in a room. Charon then went on to say, "This is an Arcana Jumpsuit. Variant Zero, to be sespicfic. I use variant one. Variant zero has a starting weapon called the Demise Railer. It represents the Fool Arcana.". I said, "You mean, an idiot?". He answered, saying, "No, I mean Fool. This thing also comes equipped with a Level-up system, which makes the suit more powerful the more foes you defeat. Now, I'd like you to step into the chamber." I did so, and a bright light surrounded me. Arcana Jumpsuit Variant Zero had been strapped onto me, over my normal clothing. As I stepped out of the chamber, I felt at one with the Arcana Jumpsuit. I was ready to save Styx. Charon Brought me to a capsule, and I stepped inside, and he launched me to the asteroid belt, wishing me luck. Chapter 3: Priestess Arriving at Asteroid 12345, the holding cells, I stepped out of the capsule and turned on my telepathy, allowing me to understand what the aliens are saying. So I used the Demise Railer on a couple of guards and they went down quickly. I then used the Demise Railer on the gate, and go through this with stealth. I snuck past some guards, and found Prison Bay A8: Special only. I then was detected by six guards, but I took them out with the Demise Railer. I noticed a girl with bright lavender hair in jail cell 623. She then looked at me, and said, "Oh! Kerberos! Glad you came to rescue me. My name's Styx Plutinos.". Acting without thinking, I immediately broke the lock and tossed the cell door open. The cell looked pretty horrible, with spring-loaded chairs and the bed being spring-loaded too. Suddenly, an alarm was sounded! Guards came in with weapons, and Styx didn't look happy seeing them, and immediately jumped behind me, and I Demise Railed some guards. For every guard that died, twenty more took its place, and I said, "We better make a run for it! Stay behind me!" As I dashed toward the entrance, I noticed something: Arcana Jumpsuit Variant 2: Priestess. It sounded important to Styx, so I grabbed it, and it latched onto Styx, equipping her with it. As we exited the construct, I noticed that the capsule was gone. How was I going to get back now? As a laser blast hit me, we both fell, but landed on the back of an Aerobel. I fitted myself into the saddle and clutched the reins, whilst making sure Styx didn't fall off. I rode the Aerobel back to Gaiea, and back to the lab I awoke in. Styx was blushing slightly, but not too much. We went inside, and Charon welcomed us. He then went on to say, "I just created an extension for the Arcana Jumpsuit Variant Zero. It's called the Emperor.". I replied, "Sounds good, but who was that Aerobel that saved us?" He followed up, "His name is Orcus. His saddle is equipped with the Arcana Extension, 'Chariot', enhancing his speed and flight mobility threefold. Anyway, you should get some rest.". I followed him to some beds, and he said, "Your bed is directly next to Styx's. By the way, Styx was one of our members, but the Kuiperians captured her during one of our operations. Good night, then." I went to bed, and shut my eyes. I felt comfortable knowing that my bed was next to Styx. This meant I could keep a close eye on her and save her again if those Kuiperians arrest her again. Chapter 4: Quaoar I woke up tomorrow, and went to the breifing room with Styx. Charon addressed the situation along with another individual. "Guys, I'd like to introduce to you, Private Hydra. He is a very intelligent man, and his Arcana Jumpsuit will be Variant 9, A specialized Arcana Jumpsuit for scouting areas. Its battle capabilities are subpar, however. But I'm sure he can manage a grunt." Charon said. He then went on to say, "Our mission will be to take down a prototype ion cannon. It can destroy entire planets if left unchecked. We need to dismantle it before it can do any harm to the galaxy. We move out in about an hour.". He then approached me and asked, "Hey, why not try that Emperor Expansion? I went to the weapon training grounds and found out something special: it gave the Demise Railer a minor explosive effect upon impact! The whole "ranged fighter" thing was going to be much more fun. Charon then said, "I'll help out as well. I'll be using a capsule to get there. By the way, the Variant 1 is a suppression-oriented jumpsuit. I should be able to shred the health of other enemies.". Then, the mission was about to start. I mounted Orcus and so did Styx, and clutched her to prevent her from falling off. As we started exiting the atmosphere, the air pressure was slowing our ascent, and the shock from the air pressure was causing pressure on us. Me and Styx clutched each other tightly, as if we fell off, it would be the end for both of us unless the Orcus saved us like before. But at last, we reached asteroid 43. As Orcus landed, Styx was blushing, but trying to hide it. But she was exhausted from the air pressure. She was barely conscious. We headed toward the ion cannon, being careful not to be caught. It was guarded by only one person: An enormous Kuiperian in yellow armor clearly made to wreck house. I could understand him without my telekinesis because he spoke English. "Me... Quaoar... Grand Kuiperian... crush... LITTLE MEN.". Then, Quaoar shot balls of lightning from his palms at Charon, wounding him! He then said, "That was Quaoar's Electro Blast. Costs lot of Arcana Juice, but accurate and strong enough to kill cowards. Fun fact. It costs Three hundred million zel to fire this weapon for twelve seconds." Quaoar then proceeded to pound Hydra! I decided to use the Demise Railer on him, but while the normal attack did next to nothing, the explosive damage was subpar. Then, he turn toward me and hit me with blast, but then, Styx Shot a healing crystal from her palm, and i flew into me, healing the damage. Then, Quaoar Shot her! I was infuriated at what he did I tried Demise Railer again. Same result as before, and he grabbed me while Charon tried shooting fireballs at him, but to no avail, each one doing minimal damage. Then, Quaoar said, "Behold my ultimate attack... ELECTRIC PILE-DRIVER!" then, he started piledriving me whilst zapping me at the same time. When the Pile-drive landed, I couldn't stand. Quaoar then yelled, "TIME TO END THIS!" and fired another Electro Blast my way, but then, Styx jumped in front of me, taking the attack, and sending me another healing crystal, before falling unconscious. The very sight of her being badly bruised made me sad. Infuriated, even. When she fell unconscious, I felt like I needed to tear this guy apart! Acting without thinking, I stood up, and activated the Demise Railer, despite knowing it would do next to no damage. But what I got instead... Was something different. A big laser erupted from the Demise Railer and exploded on impact, critically wounding Quaoar. One Demise Railing later, and he was dead. I felt accomplished and triumphant killing that pig. But at the same time... I was sad. I walked over to Styx's unconscious body, knelt, and cried, seeing as I failed to protect her. I could hear Charon going to check on me, but I collapsed from the stress of using that ultimate attack, and everything went black again. Chapter 5: Capture I awoke in the healing bay of the base. Styx was in the bed next to mine. She looked happy to see me alive. "You're okay... thank goodness. Your injuries are pretty bad, you should rest up a bit.". I was happy to see her alive too. An hour later, our injuries were healed, and we were fine. We chatted a bit, had a good time, when suddenly, that Blue Kuiperian came crashing through the roof again! He then suddenly grabbed Styx! I yelled, "STYX!!", and reached out to her in order to save her. And at that moment, The Kuiperian Air-dashed out of the atmosphere. I was even sadder than before. They were going to abuse her telepathy, weren't they? I explained the situation to Charon. He replied, "I'll try to track down this blue adversary. I'll also look into that laser of yours.". A few minutes later, Charon told me that the blue guy was at the holding cells again. It was time for me to strike back. I was going to rescue Styx again. This time, however, I was going to make sure nobody kidnapped her ever again. "Alright, but what about the laser?", I said. Charon replied, "That laser seems to be activated whenever you're half conscious. Think of it as an Ultimate Attack of sorts.". I told him I was ready to take down that blue idiot, and I then mounted Orcus and headed to the holding cells. When Orcus landed, I felt as though it would not be easy with that blue guy in there. I decided to dismount and proceed on foot. Once I did so, a bunch of guards started shooting at me! I took them out with my Demise Railer, though. I proceeded into the prison and couldn't sense a trace of Styx anywhere, or even that blue enemy. I proceeded to destroy most of the guards in there using the Demise Railer, and they went down pretty quickly, mainly because my jumpsuit was a higher level than them Then, as I approached the next sector, A guard grabbed me and disabled my weaponry! They handcuffed me and took me to a room I knew nothing about. Awaiting me was '''HIM. '''The blue one. He took off my helmet, and recognized me instantly. "So you're that kid I tried to arrest about a day ago? Feels like quite a long time.". I said, "Can it. Now. tell me where Styx is being held and why I couldn't sense you anywhere." He replied, "Well, I'm in a good mood, and you're not going to see her again anyway, so I might as well tell you. She's in Cell M6. Also, This place is made out of a material that is immune to telepathy. I manipulated your friendship toward Styx so I could capture you too, KENT. By the way, you can call me Ixion. Take him away, men." And they took me to cell X-7, took my Arcana Jumpsuit from me, and kicked me in. Then, a guard said that Styx wanted me to have this feather. Like a good luck charm. But Luck isn't on my side here. I was beaten, manipulated, AND imprisoned within the same day. There was almost nothing I could do to free myself, or anyone from Ixion's grip. Then a few sadness-filled hours later, Orcus came out of nowhere and bashed the cell door open, with my Arcana Jumpsuit in his mouth, and smashed the handcuffs restraining me! I took it, It latched onto me, then a bunch more guards came and tried to kill me! I Mounted Orcus Immediately, landing right in the saddle. I grabbed the reins with one hand and fought on Orcus' back while demise railing some guards. I went into cell M-6 on foot, and saw Styx tied to a chair, with a handkerchief tied over her mouth! She might have said something like, "Help me!", but it was very muffled. And I saw Ixion awaiting me. All of a sudden, the cell turned into an arena, then Ixion threw me my helmet, and started attacking. Then, the chair disappeared, and Styx had been trapped in a giant birdcage-like thing! I used the Demise Railer a couple times, and Ixion felt slight pain. Not as little as with Quaoar, but still small. He then announced, "Solar wheel!", and a fiery wheel formed over his body, and it was rolling toward me! But I evaded it barely. I fired a few more shots, and only some of them hit. He then launched the flaming wheel at me, doing a hefty amount of damage! I then fired the death exploder, and he survived, with under half health. I just needed to wait until I had enough Arcana Energy, and he was pretty much dead! But he threw another fire wheel my way, which I avoided. My Arcana Energy had recharged just enough to fire another Death Exploder, which Ixion moon-jumped over, and he said, "Hope you're ready, Kent! FLAME BONDS!" Then, A rope purely made of fire suddenly tied me up, and Ixion used solar wheel again, rolling over me! I struggled to escape my bonds, but Ixion rolled over me again! Then, the bonds had finally come loose right before Ixion threw the Solar Wheel at me. I used death exploder one again, and Ixion was too surprised with me escaping my bonds that he forgot to dodge, and he died. Then, the cage disappeared completely, and I jumped up, and caught Styx Mid-fall. She said, "Thanks, Kent...". Then all of a sudden, the jail started exploding! I got out of the arena, mounted Orcus with Styx still in my arms, and rode out of the Holding cells just before it exploded. The explosion's shock Pushed us into Gaiea's atmosphere, and I clutched Styx even tighter than the last time we were in Orcus' back. The landing was rough, but we made it back to the base. But then, I had collapsed from my battle with Ixion and from the rough landing, and fell unconcious. Chapter 6: Defense I woke up in the same healing bay again. This time, I had almost fully recovered. My Jumpsuit was undergoing repairs form the battle, so I wore the clothes I'd normally wear. I decided to spend some time with Styx. One time, she told me she never really liked heights, but was glad I was there to keep her secured when we were high up. Basically, we had a good time together. I would blush at moments, so would Styx. One time, Styx asked me why my hair was green. I replied, "Genetic Mutation.". A few hours later, my Arcana Jumpsuit was completely repaired. Charon told me that there was a small group of enemies stationed on an asteroid and that Styx and I should stay here, as I still needed to recover. When night came, a Kuiperian war fleet attacked! "W-what are we going to do!?" Styx said. I replied, "I'll protect you, Styx.". All of a sudden, they attacked, bent on tearing us apart! Charon contacted me and said, "I managed to take down the enemies here, but it must have been a distraction!". All of a sudden, Kuiperians came raining down from the fleet, out to kill us! I Demise Railed some of them, and each one would go down in FIVE Demise Railers! For each Kuiperian killed, seven more would take its place. So I decided to use the Death Exploder. And their numbers were quickly reduced, but there was still a lot. If I protected Styx for a longer period of time, hopefully their numbers would at least shrink to a halt. However, Their numbers showed no signs of slowing. But then, I realized that I needed to shoot the fleet the Kuiperians were coming from, one Death Exploder each. As I blew up the ships, the numbers decreased and their morale seemed to go down. Now all I needed to do was defeat each of them. A bunch of Demise Railings later, the invasion had stopped. Later, when Charon and Hydra had come back from the asteroid, Charon had said, "Those Kuiperians were trying to distract us. We fought them off, and obtained the code revealing the location of the next Grand Kuiperian. It's Asteroid 51. We can pick him off there. But he isn't without reinforcements. He's literally got entire chests filled with nothing but weapons.". I replied, "Guess he needs to try each weapon first before bringing one to battle.". Nevertheless, we decided to head to sleep. We could strike the enemy while they were weak. Plus, the invaders I fought gave me good experience. This next battle was hopefully gonna be easy. After all, it couldn't have been harder than the rest of them, right? Chapter 7: Counterattack "Good morning, Kent!" Styx said this and I woke up to see her injuries had healed. And she was slightly blushing. I went out of bed and got ready for a new day. This was gonna be exciting. Another Grand Kuiperian is gonna bite the dust and there's nothing they can do about it. We went over the mission, but first we needed to prepare. As in, recharge my jumpsuit. Seriously, takes what fells like days to recharge. When it DID recharge, I was ready for action, and mounted Orcus, whilst Styx got on an Endel with the same enhancements, and then, we flew off, and found ourselves on asteroid 51. We didn't have time to dismount however, as we were met with heavy amounts of lasers from a ton of Kuiperians. Styx Fired a Snowflake-like projectile, which was new, which did light damage to a Kuiperian, and used little Arcana Energy. After a scuffle, the squad had been killed with three Demise Railers instead of five for each one. Then, this Red Kuiperian in a HUGE mech came out, and he was DEFINITELY ready to fight. He fired lasers at us from the hands of the mech, which were easy to avoid, but also missiles from its back, and also regular bullets. It took a lot of Demise Railings and Radiant Snowflakes, as Styx calls them, to take it down. Then the red Kuiperian burst from the rubble of the mech, and spoke. "Yo, the name's Oceanus, a Grand Kuiperian. I can't let you live now that you've discovered our biggest weapons factory.". Then he sent a blast of water our way, and it hit me for LOTS of damage. Styx of course retaliated with two Radiant Snowflakes to his face, and it seemed to slow him down. I then Death exploded him, doing massive damage, but not enough to take him down. A demise railing later, and Oceanus was dead. After we headed back to base, we received word of a massive attack! a giant fleet of spaceships was headed toward earth! However, they seemed to be taking a long time. I decided to hang out with Styx again, and she told me about her Endel, Ophiuchus. It was injured after a long fall, so Styx healed and tamed it. I was actually kinda surprised by her charisma. Apparently Endels are extra-dimensional entities, and she managed to tame it easily. Plus, it means easier transportation, as Endels can apparently survive without oxygen for some reason. Category:Fanfictions Category:Dialgaofpower's fanfics Category:Unfinished Fanfictions